Kim Wars, Episode IV: A Boo-Yah Hope
by Stormchaser90
Summary: Larry Possiwalker, a farmhand on his aunt and uncle's moisture farm, dreams of high adventure. When they come into possesion of two droids, his dreams become reality and is thrust into a epic battle of galactic proportions, meeting new friends and enemies as he and his allies fight to save the galaxy from a sinister weapon of great power.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer. I do not own Kim Possible__TM__ or Star Wars__TM__, they remain the sole propety of their respected creator's. On the other hand, considering what the Star Wars__TM__ franchise is like now, Lucas really sold out a long, long time ago..._

_Made in response to T-Rex989, hope ya all enjoy reading this._

* * *

_Cousin Larry's House_

"Larry! It's 1am!" A woman's voice spoke, making the young boy sigh. "Put those toys down and go to sleep already!"

Putting down his Fearless Ferret action figures, he trudged over to his bed for a good night's sleep. Nothing much exciting happened in his life, well, apart from the Robot Rumble tournaments he took part in. Still, at least he had a famous cousin, the legendary teen heroine Kim Possible. He listened to all the adventure's she had on the news, with her partner's Ron Stoppable and Rufus. Sometimes he wished he could have his own adventure's.

Still, bedtimes weren't exactly a bad thing for him. At least he could always dream.

Curling up beneath his Captain Constellation bedcovers, he flicked off the light switch and began dreaming of high adventure in a far away galaxy, full of crazy hairdoos and metal bras, strange gurus and insane bad guys. A world that is basically every nerds dream.

* * *

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...Go ahead, hum the Star Wars theme...you know you want to..._

* * *

_**STORMCHASER90**_

_**PRESENTS**_

_**THE KIM WARS TRILOGY**_

_**EPISODE IV: A BOO-YAH HOPE**_

* * *

**It is a period of civil war.**

**GALACTIC JUSTICE spaceships, striking **

**from a hidden base, have**

**won their first victory**

**against the evil GWEE.**

**(GALACTIC WIDE EVIL EMPIRE)**

**During the battle, GJ **

**spies managed to steal**

**secret plans to the GWEE's**

**ultimate weapon, the**

**GIANT BALL OF DOOM, an armored **

**space station with enough**

**power to destroy an entire**

**planet.**

**Pursued by GWEE's sinister agents,**

**Princess Kimala races home aboard**

**her starship, custodian of the stolen**

**plans that can save her people and**

**restore freedom to the galaxy...**

* * *

**-CHAPTER I-**

* * *

In the depths of space, in a far distant galaxy, a giant globe hung in the heavens that reflected light off the tan colored world of Whitemeen (pronouced, Whitem-een). From a distance, some pilots could have sworn it looked like a third sun, orbiting around to two larger suns in the centre of the star system in the outer rim of the galaxy. But no, it was in fact a large, desert planet that was inhabited by a vast variety of species, some native but mostly foreign to its constant hot climate. It wasn't exactly the most glamourous planet in the galaxy and nor the first choice to live, yet it proved its use for criminals to barter shady deals with other criminal organisations. However this planet, this hostile desert world in the outer rim, is where the story begins. A epic story of war, friendship and bravery.

* * *

High above the atmosphere of Whitemeen, a desperate battle with the fate of the galaxy was waged. The small Sloth-Class space cruiser called the Romano IV continued to flee, its turbo laser cannons firing out bright scorching green beams of energy at its unseen foe, the deflector shields failing to prevent incoming red beams of energy struck the heavily damaged vessel. Sparkling debris erupted from the hull as the display of crimson and emerald energy continued between prey and its predator, their chase finally about to come to a bitter end. One of the beams of concentrated crimson energy striking the Romano IV obliterated its rear stabilizer fin, fragments of metal erupting out into space, the smaller craft slowing down, severely crippled from the direct hit. Closing the gap between them, the GWEE's Lucas Class battle cruiser, it's evil purpose to enforce changes in the galaxy despite the fact it's perfect just the way it originally was. The crew of the smaller craft knew they were doomed but they still had an ace up their sleeve, as they were far above the planet of Whitemeen. All they had to do was get the precious data down to the planet.

The large nacho shaped cruiser continued it's relentless assault on the smaller ship, hammering it into submission as the large hanger bay doors on the belly of the ship opened up, GWEE trooper's at the ready to board the vessel and capture the prisoners, even kill those who resist while recovering the stolen plans that Princess Kimala of Middleraan had intercepted from GJ spies. It was not exactly a fair fight, the smaller craft could not match the hundreds of laser cannons that were trailed at it's hull, although not all of them were used. They didn't want to destroy the smaller craft, nor did they want to kill the princess...not yet. It was to all part of their plan to send a message to the rebels, one the GWEE was sure they would never forget. The exchange of laser fire ceased, the smaller craft, unable to fight anymore as it's weapon systems finally gave out, hanging dead in space as the larger craft engaged a tractor beam, pulling in the smaller craft into the belly of the larger vessel.

Inside the Romano IV, an explosion rocked the ship as a damaged section burnt out, nearly knocking one of the two droids off balance. Doctoo Draktoo and De Menzio.

From at first glance, the two droids hardly looked like they got along. The taller and more human-like one, with it's Austrian accent, was constantly bickering while assuming its superiority over the smaller one, a blue tripodal astromech that constantly kept telling the taller one to 'zip it'. Another explosion shook the ship, the taller one having a more difficult time trying to keep his balance, his companion completely fine due to his low centre of gravity from the way he was designed, much to his amusement. The hum of the main power reactor died out, the propulsion now offline despite the fact that the engines were damaged beyond repair. GWEE were doing things by the book, to show they were not kidding around this time.

"Vell, sounds like dhey shut down der main drive," De Menzio said, glancing at the smaller robot. "Looks like Fräulein Kimala von't be getting avay dhis time."

"Yes, she's certainly _not_ all that as she claimed to be," Draktoo answered, as they tried to find a place to hide before GWEE troops boarded the ship.

"Zhis is lunancy! Ve'll be destroyed for sure, vhat vith der crushing und der blasting from DER GWEE TROOPAHS!"

"Nggh, look will you stop your yelling and look for a place for us to hide?!" Draktoo snapped. "I...wait, wassat sound?"

Their heated discussion was interrupted by the arrival of GJ security officers, taking defensive positions when a scraping sound rebounded through the bulkhead of the ship, followed by the dull thuds of footsteps. The two droids, if human, would have gulped in terror for they knew what it meant. GWEE had gained access to the ship.

"Oh...snap," Draktoo said. "Well...er...we better get moving then, quick!"

Before they could move, the tell-tale sparks around the edges of a large door just down the end of the corridor made them freeze in terror, GWEE technicians using a blow torch to cut through the door. Before they could move, GWEE troops kicked the door down and opened fire at GJ troops nearby, yelling in terror as blaster bolts whizzed past them. Bolts of energy slammed into sides of the corridor, while some struck GJ guards, crying out in pain as their life left them. One of the bolts struck an overhead beam, causing it to crash down onto the floor, narrowly missing the two droids. Quickly making their way inside an adjacent corridor, they allowed a sigh of relief, miraculously escaping that sitch by the skin of their teeth.

"Right, that's it...I'm getting outta here!" Draktoo said. "Let's get to the escape pods!"

"But us droids don't haff clearance to use dhem!"

"But us droids don't have clearance to use them," Draktoo mimicked in a whiny, annoying, sarcastic tone. "FORGET ABOUT THE BLASTED CLEARANCE!"

Utilising the wheels in his tripodal frame, he speed off down the corridor, leaving De Menzio frantically trying to keep up by the way he walked. Like an actor struggling to walk in a very stiff and uncomfortable robot suit.

"Hey, vait for me!" De Menzio called out, furiously cursing under his breath as he briskly walked after the smaller blue droid.

* * *

Shortly after making short work of the futile attempt to hold GWEE troopers back, the surviving GJ guards fell back, while a smaller group of GWEE troops gave chase, firing blasts of energy from their blasters. While the troopers that stayed behind, checking the fallen soldiers on both sides, something far more terrifying than an entire battlion of GWEE troops entered through the door. Something that would make the most hardened space adventurer drop his blaster and flee to the most remote star system, if it meant saving their life.

Tall, clad in dark, sinister black armor but no darker than the thoughts that ran through his mind, was Darth Eddie. The rythmic deep breathing of the life support systems ended with a deep, low hiss every few seconds, as Eddie glanced around the corridor. Many rumors circled around who Darth Eddie actually was. Some say he was a twisted experiment gone wrong. Some say he was an elite soldier, who worked personally for the Emperor. Some say he's actually the Green Cross Code guy under all that armor.

All they knew was, you never should dare to cross with him...unless you had a death wish. In the history of the known galaxy, the dark lords were known for great feats. Most of them were never good but they were great nonetheless. Although an enemy to the rebellion, Darth Eddie was hailed as a hero to GWEE forces, leading them to victory in numerous campaigns in the Empire's rise to power, most of the galaxy feared him as the personal enforcer to the emperor. He single handly destroyed entire forces, levelled cities and was rumored to have caused the extinction of a line of warriors who protected the galaxy. With a swish of his black cape, Darth Eddie strode down the corridors of the Romano IV, personally overseeing a mission of great importance.

* * *

De Menzio wandered the maintenance corridors of the Romano IV, trying to find the smaller droid, as he knew exactly where the escape pods were. The screams of terror and pain as GJ troops were gunned down were muffled through the thick metal walls, something that unsettled De Menzio. He certainly didn't want whatever was happening to them, happen to him. Doing his best to pick up the pace, he stopped in his tracks when he heard Draktoos voice echoing down the corridor.

"WAAH, GET...OFF...OF...ME!" His voice yelled. "Wait, where are you sticking thaAARRGGHH!"

"Will you keep still?!" A young woman's voice snapped, in a very annoyed tone. "If you just stop fidgeting, then the sooner this will all be over!"

Following the sounds of the comotion, De Menzio made his way down the corridor, passing by the jets of steam from the ruptured pipes, only to get tangled up in the sparking cables that hung down from the ceiling like snakes spitting out electricity. Furiously grumbling in frustration, De Menzio fought his way out from the cables, trying to avoid falling over in the process. As he managed to free himself, he shuffled down a corridor as fast as his legs could move him, his hand waving away the misty smoke that clouded the corridor. Despite his robotic vision, he could hardly see a few feet in front of him, taking care to not trip over anything. If he fell over, which was something he hated, it would take ages for him to push himself back up by the way his joints moved. Turning around a corner, it was then that he saw the most peculiar sight.

Kneeling in front of Draktoo was a very attractive young woman, about twenty years of age and wearing a beutiful set of white flowing Middleraan Senator robes. Her long auburn hair was tied up into two neat coiled buns on each side of her head, giving her a sort of retro 70's sci-fi movie look, jerking her head towards the sound of a metallic clank coming down the corridor, her emerald eyes sharp and alert. With her task done, she pulled the white hood over her head and readied her custom blaster pistol that looked like some sort of hair dryer, silently disappearing into the shadows of the ship. Cautiously heading over to his companion, De Menzio heard Draktoo was grumbling in a very miffed tone.

"Vhat happened?" De Menzio asked, Draktoo turning his dome head to answer.

"Bah, I'll tell you what happened!" He snarled. "There I was, minding my own business, when that blasted princess jumps me and crams a data disk into my driver port! Then she made me record a message to deliver to one General Stevi-Wan Barkinobi."

"Vhere's he dhen?"

"Ironically enough, it turns out he's living on the planet below," Draktoo said, with a slight chuckle. "Looks like the princess planned to pull a fast one over the empire."

"Ah...not zo helpless dhan ve thought," De Menzio said, with a chuckle. "Vell, did you find an escape pod?"

"Wha...ah, yes, the princess said they are just down the corridor. Now let's get outta here before those trigger happy troopers find us!"

With a whirl of his motors, the smaller droid trundled down the corridor, closely followed by De Menzio. Meanwhile, on the ship, things were taking a turn for the worst.

* * *

Outside the main command center of the small cruiser, glum GJ guards were lined up against the walls of the corridor, while GWEE storm trooper's kept them under heavy guard. Some soldier's from both sides lay on the floor, either injured or dead from the short but bloody battle that had been waged. Two GWEE officer's, hardened by years of combat experience, stood guard outside the command centre. It seemed like nothing could frighten them, until the atmosphere in the air changed, as the familiar sounds of methodical mechanical breathing filled the air. Marching up the corridor was the tall form of Darth Eddie, slowing making his way into the command centre, the two hardened officer's trembling in terror at his very presence.

Inside the damaged command station, several GWEE technicians were finishing making the scans to the computer databases, four of the ships senior officer's kept under guard until the dark lord could question them. One of the technicians was shoved forward, a look of utmost terror on his face, realizing he was the poor sap chosen to break the bad news. He just hoped he didn't get a broken neck.

"Report dude," Darth Eddie said. "And this better not be some bogus news, man."

"Uh..., I'm afraid it is...uh...'bogus' news sir," He said, sweat dripping from his brow. "We finished scans to the computer but it was already wiped clean. We can't tell if they received any data transmissions or not."

Turning to face the nearest GJ commander, a powerful hand gripped the frightened man's throat, metallic fingers digging into the flesh of the neck as he lifted him up into the air with ease.

"Okay dude, where's the data? Seriously!"

"We...got no...i-idea...what you ...are..." The man wheezed, struggling to breathe.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Eddie snapped. "When GJ forces attacked one of our bases, they made off with practically every single bit of data, including my personal tunes to chillax to! Now...WHERE IS MY AEROSITH MIX TAPE?!"

"Uhm...my lord?" The technician said, risking his life to interrupt his outburst. "I think the mission states we are to find the stolen plans."

"Wha..." Eddie began, turning his head to face the small officer before he remembered what the mission was about. "Oh...yeah. Okay, that too." He then turned to face the poor soul he held in his vice like grip. "Now, where are those plans?!"

"We...received no...transmissions," The officer gasped, while somehow managing to bring a tone of anger in his voice. "This...is a...councilor vessel. Did you not see...our markings? We are...on...a diplomatic mission."

"Dude, that is like the oldest trick in the book!" Eddie snarled. "Now where...is...that...data?!"

The dangling officer's face was slowly turning a shade of blue as the grip slowly got tighter, just barely able to get speak in a weak whisper.

"Only...my superior knows," He gasped, his legs twitching more frantically.

"Wait a sec...this ship bears the crest for the planet of Middleraan," Eddie growled at him. "So...is any of the royal family on board? Who is your passenger?"

The man couldn't answer, the life had already left him but Eddie continued squeeze his throat like a stress ball, a sickening cracking filling the air. With a snarl of rage, he threw the lifeless form of the commander against the wall, GWEE officer's dodging the grusome projectile. Turning to face the rest of the GWEE troops, they stood shaking in their armor as they stared at the gargoyle like, onyx face mask.

"I want you to tear this ship apart, piece by piece, until you find my mix tape!" Eddie barked, suddenly remembering again their mission. "Oh, and those stolen plans. As for any prisoners, I want them alive, SERIOUSLY!"

Snapping to attention, all the GWEE trooper's, except the ones guarding the prisoners, ran out of the control room to find the stolen plans.

* * *

The two droids carefully made their way to the escape pods, listening out for any GWEE troops patrolling the ship, not wanting to risk capture. However it was not going well for them as they seemed to have taken a wrong turn.

"Face it, ve're lost," De Menzio said, crossing his arms.

"We are not lost!" Draktoo shot back. "We're...just a little off the right path, that's all."

After a few minutes of travelling, they finally found a row of small escape pods, some already had been jettisoned by fleeing GJ soldiers. Designed to hold several human beings inside the pod, it was not designed for droids, Draktoo furiously grumbling as he had difficulty getting inside. De Menzio had difficulty in getting inside, due to his taller frame and that he wasn't really designed to bend over, barely managing to sit down inside the cramped pod.

"Okay, now...how do we eject this thing again?" Draktoo muttered to himself, as this was a first time for him using a human escape pod. "Uh...let's try this one."

Pressing a button, a small polystyrene cup dropped down from a small dispenser, before a hose descended and poured brown, hot coffee into the cup. With an annoyed snarl, he pressed another button, windscreen wipers swinging back and forth as they cleaned the port window.

"Oh come on!" Draktoo snarled. "This is an escape pod...in space! Why does it need wipers?!"

Hoping third times the charm, he pressed the third button, the door to the escape pod closing. With a victorious laugh coming from the smaller droid, the locking clamps released and the pod blasted off into space, immediately caught in the gravity of the planet below.

On the Lucas class vessel, a GWEE gunner saw the pod launching from the Romano IV, trailing the sights of his laser cannon onto the escape pod.

"Another one, sir," He said to his superior. "Permission to fire?"

His superior glanced down at the digital readout, checking for life signs but the scans reported negative, shaking his head.

"Hold your fire, there's no lifesigns on board," He said to the gunner. "Must have been a faulty circuit, probably from the damage done to the ship."

Inside the pod, looking out of the window, the enemy vessel grew smaller as they spiralled down to the planet. Glancing at the smaller droid, De Menzio wondered how to pass the time.

"So...vhat now?"

"Hmm...wanna play twenty questions?"

* * *

Three GWEE troopers carefully made their way down the maintenance corridors of the ship, investigating a suspicious noise they heard coming from the shadows. Blasters at the ready, they trained their sights at the shadows, looking for any sign of movement. Finger on the trigger, Princess Kimila readied herself to fight her way out, leaning out slightly to see the three troopers. Taking a death breath, she swung out of her hiding place, bringing her blaster up to aim.

"There she is!" One of the GWEE troopers yelled. "Set for stu..."

He didn't finish that sentence, a bolt of crimson energy rocketted out of the princess's blaster, striking him dead on in the chest. His cry was cut short, crumpling to the floor as the other two took aim, adjusting the settings on their blasters. Turning to fall back, Kimala ran down the corridor, attempting to make another ambush on more unsuspecting GWEE troopers. A shot rang out and she cried out as a bolt hammered into her back, falling onto the metal grating, her pistol still firmly gripped in her hand. Swiftly moving in, one of the troopers touched her neck, checking for a pulse, smiling under his helmet when he felt steady one.

"She'll be fine," He said, while grabbing her wrists and bringing them behind her back, securing them with handcuffs. "Inform Lord Eddie that we have a prisoner."

Hoisting the young woman up, he carried her down the corridor bridal style, while his partner contacted command. They knew that this was good news for the empire.

They had captured the princess.

* * *

_Hey there everyone, this is Stormchaser90. First of all, thanks for reading this first chapter for this new fanfic. This is my response to a T-Rex's request for a KP/Star Wars fusion so I thought, okay sounds like fun._

_Now expect to see a lot of inside jokes about the Star Wars franchise, blended with a mix of humor from the show Kim Possible. So leave a review and tell me what you think, I would like to hear the response this would get._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer. I do not own Kim Possible__TM__ or Star Wars__TM__, they remain the sole propety of their respected creator's._

* * *

**-Chapter II-**

Escorted through the blaster scorched corridors of her ship by GWEE troops, Princess Kimala sighed at the predicament she was in, the durasteel shackles binding her wrists cold to the touch. As much as she wanted to, she really wanted to blast every GWEE trooper off her ship, the same one they were tearing apart, searching for the long gone technical plans of The Giant Ball of Doom. Her escort halted when they arrived in the chilling presence of Lord Eddie, the tall figure clad in pitch black metallic (yet plastic looking) armor. To the GWEE trooper's embarrassment, only the Princess was unfazed by the terror before them.

"Ah, Lord Eddie," Kimala said coldy, gazing up at his gargoyle like helmet. "Only you can be so bold, or so totally stupid. When the Senate hears that you..."

"Don't play games with me Red, seriously!" Eddie interjected aggressively. "I know you weren't part of some baby sitting mission this time! You passed through restricted space and several transmissions were beamed here from GJ spies! Now, where is the data you intercepted?"

"I got no idea what you are talking about," Kimala said defiantly. "I am a member of the GWEE Senate, taking part on a diplomactic baby sitting mission to Middleraan..."

"You are part of the GJ alliance and a traitor!" Eddie said, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Now that's bogus, seriously. Okay guy's, take Red away!"

With the butt of his rifle, one of the GWEE troopers nudged the princess harshly in the space between her shoulder blades, forcing her down the corridor to take her to the brig. Turning around, Lord Eddie begun to patrol the corridors of the Romano IV while Commander Hank Perkin's joined him, looking a little unsettled.

"Holding her is dangerous," He said with concern, while Eddie ignored him. "If word of this gets out, this could generate sympathy to the GJ rebels in the Senate."

"Dude, seriously, like relax. I totally traced the rebel spies to her. She's our only link to finding their hangout."

"She'll die before she tells you anything!" Commander Perkin's argued, while Eddie sighed.

"Aw dude, seriously man! Don't jinx it!" He whined. "Look, as long as we keep this to ourselves then we can totally get away with it! Send a distress signal and inform the Senate that all on board were killed."

"Killed how exactly?" Perkin's asked.

"I don't know, like, make something up!" Eddie said, thinking of something off the top of his head. "They were eaten by a giant space worm or something."

"A giant _space worm_?" Perkin's said, almost disbelievingly.

"Yeah, a giant space wor...okay look, forget it! Just say they croaked in some bogus accident, alright?"

They didn't notice a second officer had stopped before them, listening to their discussion of how the crew 'died' before finally coughing in an uncomfortable manner to acknowledge his presence.

"Uh...Lord Eddie?" He said. "We just finished searching this ship and we found no sign of the plans. Plus, they didn't make any outgoing transmissions. But an escape pod was launched during the fighting, no life signs were aboard."

"Red must've hidden the data stash in the escape pod," Eddie said, turning to face Officer Perkin's. "Send some guys down to retrieve it and see to it personally that my tunes are intact, commander! Oh and don't forget those battle station plans as well."

"Yes, sir," Perkin's said, turning on the spot and marching off to put together a scout team, while the giant Lucas class destroyer continued to orbit the dusty world. However, the two occupants had already landed.

* * *

The desert lands of Whitemeen stretched as far as the eye could see, the radiating light scorching the rolling sand dunes, the wind that blew along the surface not a cool breeze but boiling, from the temperatures of the twin suns. Very little activity occured on the dune sea, yet aside from the giant Bontha's that the natives rode or the private sail barge of Whitemeen gangster Brotherson the Hutt, the activity that bore any real matter was the activity not too far from the crashed escaped pod. Doctoo Draktoo and De Menzio were beginning to make their way across the vast expanse of desert, however they had one major problem to contend with.

Which way for them to go.

"Okaaay, this don't look good," Draktoo said, the small droid's dome twisting around as he looked in all directions. "Right, so we got sand over there...uh, even more sand over there and...oh, look..._more sand._"

"Bah, vhy didn't you bring a map?" De Menzio grumbled, while Draktoo just rolled his viewing lens in a sarcastic manner possible for a droid of his design.

"Well _excuse me _for not bringing The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy!" Draktoo shot back, swivling his domed head before stopping in the direction of several rock formations, most of them shaped like Slyvester Stallone in boxer shorts. "Aha! We go this way!"

"Vell I'm not going dhat vay, it's much too Rocky!" De Menzio snapped, gesturing to rolling sand dunes. "Dhis vay is much easier."

"Yeah...for you!" Draktoo countered, swivling his domed head and glancing at De Menzio. "Besides, I can't exactly move around on sand easily and there's no chance of finding any settlements out there!"

"Vell, vhat makes you think dhere are any settlements over dhere?"

"Uh...I think I saw a town from the escape pod window, while _YOU_ were busy screaming in terror as we entered the atmosphere."

"Bah, don't get technical vith me," De Menzio muttered, crossing his arms while Draktoo continued towards the Rocky-like terrain. "Fine dhen! Go dhat vay! But ve'll see who is finding CIVILISATION FIRST!"

"YOU REALLY NEED TO GET YOUR PROGRAMMING CHECKED, DE MENZIO!" Draktoo yelled back in frustration, annoyed with De Menzio's need to practically scream at the end of a sentence; while De Menzio continued walking towards the seemingly ongoing rolling sand dunes. "NO ONE LIKES A SCREAMER, LIKE YOU!"

"AGGH, DHAT DOES IT!" De Menzio countered, getting worked up into another screaming match with his counterpart. "JUST YOU VAIT! I'LL BE KICKING BACK UND RELAXING IN TOWN VHILE YOU RUST OUT DHERE! YOU'LL SEE! FIVE MINUTES UND I'LL BE ON **EASY STREET!**"

* * *

_Five brutal hours of walking on blistering sand later..._

"I hate Draktoo," De Menzio muttered, kicking the sand in frustration while he continued walking, his leg joints slowly starting to seize up from the build up of sand particles. He was starting to regret going this way. Okay, so it went off to a good start but gradually it all started to go downhill. A lot like M. Night Shyamalan's career.

De Menzio's had to endure the incredible heat of the dual suns in the sky but sighed with relief when they finally started to set, the temperature gradually starting to cool down. Climbing up another rolling sand dune, he sighed when he got to the top and saw nothing but an endless sea of sand. He was just about to give up when he saw something peculiar on the horizon.

It looked, at first, like a cheap 70's sci-fi effect but upon further examination, he realized it was a massive tranport vehicle. Using every bit of his power, he frantically began waving and shouting to attract the tranports location, relieved he was going to be saved but completely oblivious to the fact that the small creatures on board took on robots that were completely helpless and would ultimately result in him being sold into slavery.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles away in a quiet looking canyon, a small droid twisting his head in all directions. He couldn't help but feel nervous, after all, you would too if you felt like you were being watched. If he was human, Draktoo would've shivered as he cautiously continued on his journey, wishing that De Menzio was right there with him. That way if something did suddenly came springing out from a cave then it would go after De Menzio first, since protocol droids couldn't run very fast from the way they were designed, leaving Draktoo to leave him behind while he made a quick getaway.

He froze on the spot, looking widely in all directions when he heard the sound of a chattering kind of noise. His vision focused on a few pebbles that rolled down a sloping cliff face with an audible click, the sound of small footsteps echoing in the air.

"Oh, why did I watch The Hills Have Eyes yesterday?" Draktoo whined to himself, wishing desperately that the sounds he was hearing were not being made by cannibalistic, hungry mutants. Okay, so he was a robot and robots generally taste bad but it wouldn't stop them from smashing him to pieces.

A scuffling noise attracted his attention towards the small opening of a cave, a set of glowing yellow eyes staring right back at him. Draktoo was about to make a run for it when all of a sudden, a small creature the same size of him had jumped out of the cave, wearing a tattered, dusty mahogany robe. With lightning reflexes, the small creature pulled out laser gun and fired a blast of electrical energy at Draktoo, overloading the small droids systems. With a loud scream, followed by a dazed groan, Draktoo toppled over and slammed face first into the ground, his mind completely switched off from the world.

Scurrying forward, more of the robed creatures came to help life their prize up and carried him along with surprising strength, chattering away to each other in their own language. The creatures shortly arrived at tranport on quad caterpillar tracks, the bulky frame four times the size of a house. With a dull thud, they uprighted the small droid beneath a large hose on the underside of the tranport. One of the creatures started to fuse a small inhibitor device on the chest plate of the droid, stepping back once it was done to allow the giant hose to descend, sucking up the small droid into the belly of the tranport. Chattering to themselves, the small creatures boarded their transport and took off into the sunset.

Inside the belly of the transport, Draktoo landed on a pile of scrap metal which scratched the surface of his metal casing. With a weak groan, he hoisted himself up and examined all the out of date robot models around him, including the disturbingly hot robot woman from Metropolis, the robot from Forbidden Planet, the small annoying one from Space Camp, the big annoying one from the Short Circuit series and poor little Wall-E with a cardboard sign around his neck reading 'Need work or a sequel.'

"Oh snap," Draktoo said, swiveling his domed head around. "Okay Draktoo, keep it together. Just take a look around...and find a quiet corner to cry in."

Shuffling about the tight space he was in, Draktoo saw an assortment of other strange machine waiting to be sold and got a slap from a BeBe model for commenting on how nice her 'hardware' looked. It was then that he saw another familiar machine he knew all too well, delighted to see someone he knew; even if they were someone he despised.

"Draktoo?" De Menzio said, turning his head. "It iz you! It iz you!"

"De Menzio, I see you got captured too," Draktoo said. "What is this place?"

"Robot slave trade by the look ov it," De Menzio sighed. "So ve're likely to be sold und given degrading jobs that vould ultimately destroy our vill to live."

"What, like being personal assistant's to Justin Bieber?"

* * *

On board the giant space station known only as The Giant Ball of Doom, a group of GWEE officials and officer's were seated at a large round table with a large orb like device in the middle. The conference room was dark grey and dimly lit, while two GWEE soldier's guarded the main entrance while the seated men continuted their discussion.

"I tell you, that he has gone too far this time," General Hench said. "Having Eddie hanging around us at the Emperor's urging will be our undoing, he nearly drove people mad by constantly playing his personal taste in music. Until the soundproofing on this station is complete, we'll remain vulnerable."

"What about the weaponry to use against Galactic Justice?" Asked an officer.

"Oh yeah, that too," He said. "But some of you don't realise just how well equiped and ordered Galactic Justice is! Their ships are excellent and the pilots are more trained than ours! Plus they are driven by the desire to do good in this universe. They are more dangerous than you think."

"Dangerous to your starfleet maybe but not to this battle station," A gruff old officer said, chuckling at the thought of GJ rebels attempting to attack their ultimate weapon. "Beside's I believe Lord Eddie knows what he is doing. The GJ will continue to rebel like the cowards as long as they have their hidden sanctuary, until it is found and destroyed."

"I beg to differ with you, Senor Senior," Hench objected. "I think the construction of this station has more to do with Governor Fisk's bid for personal power and recognition than with any justifiable military strategy. Within the Senate, Galactic Justice will continue to increase their support as long..."

He was cut off from the sound of the opening doorway and the guards snapping to attention, everyone turning to face the two figures entering the room. The thin faced man with a almost ape-like look to him was the Grand Moff Fisk, Governor of the numerous outlying GWEE territories, closely followed by Lord Eddie who dwarfed the Governor with his large, armored bulk. Fisk just smiled as he entered the room, knowing very well what they were discussing and decided to put Hench's fears at rest.

"The GWEE Senate will no longer be of any concern to us," Governor Fisk said calmly, as he took his seat. "I have just received word from the Emperor that he has permanently dissolved that misguided body."

Astonished officers and generals gasped at the news, to which Fisk just calmly smiled at before continuing.

"The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away."

"That's impossible!" Hench interjected. "How will the Emperor maintain control of the GWEE bureuacracy?"

"Senatorial representation has not been formally abolished," Fisk explained. "It has merely been superceeded for the duration of the emergency. Regional Governors have direct control and a free hand in administering their territories. This means that the GWEE presence can be brought on the wavering worlds within the empire. From now on, fear will be used to keep potentially traitorous worlds in line. Fear of our starfleets and of our battle station."

"But what of the Galactic Justice rebellion?"

"If they somehow managed to acquire plans of this battle station, then their is a slight chance they may find a weakness," Fisk said, his gaze shifting to Lord Eddie. "Of course, we all know how well guarded it is. It cannot possibly fall into their hands."

"Uh...yeah, about that," Eddie laughed weakly. "Look, I'll seriously get it back okay! Before they can find a weakness with it."

"Lord Eddie," Fisk sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm not too worried about them having that data. Besides I'm sure they'll not find a weakness within it, this battle station is far too well built and is impervious to any attack. It will be suicidal and pointless. Mark my words, this station will be the decisive force in this galaxy."

Eddie casually held out a dark gloved hand, all the officers watching in amazement when a small cup of water rose into the air and landed in his hand.

"Yeah, well you may have a giant bogus space station Fisk," Eddie said. "But it doesn't even closely match that of the power of the Force."

"Oh come on," Hench said, a smirk on his face. "Don't try to impress us with some cheap magic trick based on a nerdy religion. This so called _Force_ of yours hasn't managed to get those plans back or find out where the GJ forces are hid..._ing!_"

Everyone fell silent when Eddie held out his hand again, raising General Hench up into the air by his underwear and giving it a few sharp tugs with his mystical powers, chuckling at the bulge in Hench's eyes.

"Oh, look at that! Got you by your underwear!" Eddie laughed, using his powers to give a few more tugs on the elastic. "So, what was it you were saying?"

"Enough of this bickering," Fisk said, although finding the sight of a highly decorated General getting a mystical wedgie amusing. "Eddie, release him."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Eddie muttered, beginning to lower Hench with his powers before stopping and giving him another powerful yank on his underwear, provoking a high pitched squeal from Hench. "AAWWWW YEEAAHHH!"

"EDDIE!" Fisk snapped, slamming his fist down onto the table.

"Alright!" Eddie said, lowering his hand which resulted in Hench landing heavily onto his seat. "Seriously, such a buzz kill man!"

Hench gasped with pain, never taking his eyes off Lord Eddie, who was still chuckling from the fun he had.

"Alright, now Lord Eddie will provide the location of the GJ base by the time this station is certified to be functional," Fisk declared, gazing at the other officer's. "Once it is known, we will destroy it completely and end this absurd rebellion once and for all!"

* * *

_Here there guy's, this is Stormchaser90 with another chapter follow up. Hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Now may I say a huge thanks to CajunBear73, TNI, Jimmy1201, ValenVaGale and whoever gave that guest review. You all rock! _


End file.
